world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080714merrowmiloko
aspiringArchon2 AA began trolling timidTheurge TT at 15:57 -- 03:57 AA: Merrow comes to Miloko's door, and stands staring at it a while, nervous about this conversation. 03:57 AA: After a while, he sighs, then knocks on the door. "...Miloko?" 03:58 TT: She answers the door "h-hello, M-Merrow? to w-what do I owe the h-honor of you v-visiting me?" 03:59 AA: "You....uh....said something at the helopad..." He looks nervous, like he doesn't know how to ask the question. 03:59 TT: "a-about w-what? it was q-quite l-late?" 04:00 AA: "Um..." Merrow looks uncomfortable. "...maybe I misunderstood. Maybe it was nothing..." he seems to dither for a moment. 04:01 TT: "oh w-wait? did you m-mean w-what I s-said b-before l-leaving?" 04:01 AA: Merrow meets her eyes and nods. "...yeah." 04:03 TT: "and? w-what do you h-have to say a-about it?" 04:03 AA: Merrow looks at the floor. 04:04 TT: "l-look?" she sighs "do you w-want to c-come in or s-something?" 04:04 AA: "Yes, please." 04:07 TT: "f-fine? c-come on in t-then?" she sits down on her bed 04:07 AA: Merrow comes in and closes the door. 04:07 AA: He sits for a while in silence, then sighs and says "Miloko....you were my first friend. For the longest time, you were my ONLY friend, really. And then one day the Condesce pulls me aside and says 'Miloko is your sister. But if she finds out, the two of you might become enemies, or factions might form among the trolls and fight over which of you should be the heir.'" 04:08 AA: "I'm paraphrasing here." 04:09 TT: "and w-what do you t-think?" 04:10 AA: "...I think I'm terrified of the idea of losing my big sister before we ever get a chance to BE siblings." 04:11 TT: she chuckles "you act l-like I h-haven't t-treated you l-likeyou w-were my l-little b-brother all t-this t-time? 04:12 TT: *" 04:12 AA: He blushes a little, and smiles. "Yeah, I guess maybe you're right." 04:13 AA: After a moment he chuckles. "Oh, who am I kidding? Tyrian bloods never get the luxury of a good relationship with their siblings. We would've probably hated each other if you'd been raised as my sibling. Like I did with the Condesce for so long..." 04:14 TT: "see? e-everything w-works out for the b-best?" 04:15 AA: Merrow chuckles, and sits for a while in silence. Then his frown returns. 04:15 TT: "w-what's w-wrong?" she looks concerned 04:15 AA: "Do you want the throne?" He looks away. "I'm not offering it, mind. I'm asking whether this is going to be a problem for us some day?" 04:15 AA: "I don't think it should be a problem right now, either way." 04:15 AA: "I just want to know if we're going to have to deal with it some day." 04:16 TT: "why w-would I w-want to r-rule? I k-know I'm not cut out for it?" 04:17 AA: Merrow sighs. "You'd probably be better at it than you think. But I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you to make a claim." 04:19 AA: "Miloko? I'm not very good at them yet. I've only done it like four times in my life....but do you think I could....hug you?" 04:20 TT: "yes? why w-would you t-think y-you'd e-ever h-have to ask?" 04:21 AA: "I never learned the proper protocol for familial affection." He looks embarrassed. 04:21 TT: she rolls her eyes "g-guess I'll h-have to t-teach you t-then?" 04:26 TT: Miloko initates the hug since Merrow won't 04:27 AA: Merrow is surprised, but eventually responds enthusiastically to the hug. It's still awkward as fuck. 04:30 TT: "y-yeah? y-you've got s-some w-work to do?" she giggles "so, s-should t-this be our l-little s-secret?" 04:31 AA: "I don't know. Once we're in the game it won't be a problem. I have no problem with the other players knowing--Acenia already does, actually. But with these separatists among the troll military, it might make you or me or both of us targets..." 04:33 AA: Merrow sighs. "You know....I didn't want to tell the others yet, but Commander Aggaro was the mastermind. That's why he's in the infirmary now." 04:33 TT: "m-mastermind? of w-what?" 04:33 AA: "We did a thing....or really, ACENIA did a thing, when he tried to force her to be his kismesis. And now he's unconcious and we don't know if the plan worked yet." 04:34 AA: "Mastermind of the plan to betray the humans, and take over the governments of both world, then take over the game for themselves." 04:34 AA: (( He's whispering all this, by the way )) 04:35 AA: (( So it wouldn't be heard over whatever microphones might be present. )) 04:35 TT: "t-that b-bastard? I'll cut out his h-heart?" 04:35 AA: "Not yet. If we're open about it, it could make his forces move up their timetables. Or make them act irrationally." 04:37 AA: "We think he's run afoul of....well, basically, the madness of the Highbloods. We've injected him with something that....we hope....will more or less cure him of it. Or that's the best I can understand of what's happening, anyway." 04:37 TT: "w-what are we g-going to do a-about it t-then?" 04:37 TT: "and w-what if t-that f-fails?" 04:38 AA: Merrow's jaw sets in determination. "Then you will need to hurry if you want to cut out his heart before I do." 04:40 TT: "e-even if t-this w-works, I d-doubt I can e-ever f-forgive him for e-everything he's d-done to D-Darmok?" 04:41 AA: "Nor I. Darmok is my moirail, and my brother. Even if we make him right, I doubt I will ever be able to think of Commander Aggaro as anything more than a tamed beast." 04:42 TT: "do you t-think it's odd?" 04:42 AA: "What?" 04:43 TT: "w-well, w-with D-Darmok b-being y-your b-brother and me b-being y-your s-sister? do you t-think our r-relationship odd?" 04:46 AA: Merrow shrugs. "It's a little unusual perhaps. I guess you were raised among humans, so you might have their hang-ups, but trolls don't really have an incest taboo like humans do. It's not as though relationships between siblings are COMMON....but even so, you two are both my sibling, but you're not each other's sibling." 04:46 AA: "It is a little strange that in short order you will be both my sister and my sister-in-law though. 04:47 AA: "I won't know which side of the room to sit on." 04:47 AA: "At the wedding, I mean." 04:47 TT: she frowns "I'm not so s-sure you h-have to w-worry a-about t-that a-anymore?" 04:47 AA: Merrow looks up in confusion. "What? Why?" 04:49 TT: she raises her hand, the ring missing "my m-mother, or w-well, my a-adoptive m-mother d-doesn't a-approve?" 04:49 AA: "Why not?" 04:51 TT: "t-think b-back to w-when you f-first met D-Darmok and t-tell me if you can f-figure out why?" 04:51 AA: Merrow frowns and looks as if he's about to say something, then sighs. "Yes. Okay. I suppose I can see the problem." 04:52 AA: "Well why not have him talk to her? If she has a chance to see what he's like, or to see what the two of you are like together, surely she'll change her mind?" 04:55 TT: "m-maybe? but w-what if she d-doesn't?" 05:12 TT: "I'm j-just a-afraid t-that s-she'll h-hate me and try to s-separate me and R-Rubi?" 05:12 AA: "What? For loving Darmok?" 05:13 TT: "she got r-really mad w-when we t-talked l-last?" 05:14 AA: "Ughh. Angry moms. You're probably getting off light compared to whatever the Condesce has planned for me and Acenia tomorrow." 05:14 AA: "She's probably going to have us flogged." 05:15 AA: "Queen Beau dotes upon you as though you were her flesh and blood. I'm sure she wouldn't ever hate you." 05:16 TT: "I k-know? and t-that's why I d-don't w-want to m-make her a-angry?" 05:28 TT: "I d-don't w-want to h-hurt a-anyone?" 05:34 AA: Merrow sighs. "I don't know what to tell you, Miloko. My sense of duty as a prince would have me accept any match that the Condesce picked out for me....which I did, in fact, and things just happened to work out such that I'm genuinely happy with Acenia." 05:35 AA: "...but I want my sister to be happy, and my loyalty to Darmok is such that I want him to be happy too." 05:36 AA: "And it's not as though there are any other options for her to choose a politically convenient marriage. I'm going to be the only Noble of appropriate age in the cosmos soon, and I'm already betrothed. Besides that, I am your brother, and I doubt she would be happy with that anyway." 05:38 TT: "t-thanks? j-just k-knowing y-you're on my s-side h-helps?" 05:38 AA: "Well I am. I would like to see the two of you together." 05:41 TT: "w-well, g-good l-luck on d-dealing w-with m-mother? if you n-need any h-help j-just let me k-know? I n-need to w-watch out for my l-little b-brother?" she laughs at the last part 05:42 AA: "Assuming I survive, and am still able to talk to anyone, I'll definitely let you know how it goes." 05:42 AA: He cradles his face in his hands. "Oh, god, I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe she called us out like that in front of everyone." 05:43 TT: "I t-think t-that was the p-point?" 05:43 AA: "Possibly. It wouldn't be the first time she's used humiliation as part of my punishment for wrong-doing." 05:44 TT: "ooh, is s-someone m-more of a t-troublemaker t-than he l-lets on?" 05:44 AA: Merrow blushes. "The last time was when I forgot to take my phone back from Mavico." 05:45 AA: "She made me read the conversation Mavico had with Acenia while pretending to be me aloud. It was....brutal." 05:47 TT: "oh my g-gods?" Miloko bursts out laughing 05:48 AA: "It wasn't funny! I was afraid I was going to make Acenia cry!" He's blushing furiously. 05:48 AA: "That Mavico has a foul mouth." 05:50 TT: "she d-does? t-that's why it's f-funny?" 06:00 TT: Miloko's laughing fit ends "s-sorry? t-that was m-mean?" 06:00 AA: "No, no. I suppose I should get used to being TEASED by my older sister." His body language is irritated, but his voice is somewhat affectionate. 06:02 TT: "aww, hug?" 06:02 AA: Merrow nods and actually does a little better at the hug this time! 06:03 AA: "It's odd. In the past month I have gone from having, effectively, no family--as the Condesce and I were never like parent and child until the events of the past few weeks--to having a mother, a brother, and a sister." 06:04 AA: "I may be the first Tyrianblood in history to have a true family." 06:05 AA: "...too bad my father is the biggest basshole in either world." His voice is savage. 06:05 TT: "m-maybe not for l-long?" 06:05 AA: "I hope so. For Acenia's sake if nothing else." 06:12 AA: Merrow sighs, but it's a sigh of satisfaction rather than weariness. "Thank you for the talk, sister. I don't think there's anyone else I would rather call sister, so this has worked out quite well for me." -- timidTheurge TT is now an idle chum! -- 06:20 TT: "y-yeah? I'm h-happy w-with t-this t-turn of e-events as w-well? see you l-later?" 06:20 AA: "Later." -- timidTheurge TT gave up trolling aspiringArchon2 AA at 18:24 --